Come Fly With Me
by StoryTeller289
Summary: "On the final night of his 19th summer, when the moon turns red as the blood that will drip thrice from his left ring, will be the year he shall eternally be at the height of his youth and glory, for at the dawn of his 20th birthday, on the same hour he took his first breath shall he then breathe his last. HTTYD ROTG crossover. A HiJack sleeping beauty story.
1. Chapter 1 The Blessing

**Salutations and welcome to my first fanfic story. Now I'm a big fan of the site and the stories so I know what I like and don't like, for instants; I have read some pretty good fairy tale versions like Sleeping Beauty and the Swan Princess staring Naruto and .Oh, but when I went to explore the concept on HTTYD and ROTG, (I'm not giving any names but) "** ** _Oh gods I can write better than this_** **". Now I'm not one to say something out loud and not mean it so 'I'm putting my fingers where my mouth is' and prove my worth so please relax and enjoy the story. (I don't own Pixar or DreamWorks or Disney).*+*****

 **-Unofficially Beta'd by my cousin.**

 _A cursed dragon prince, a power hungry brother and a love that knows no bounds._

Prologue

The barbaric archipelago was divided by two warring factors; The Vikings, who ruled the sea and the Dragon Riders whom had conquered the skies, with both claiming what little land there is between them.

For more than three hundred years, blood has been spilt on both halves with no end in sight for neither was willing to give up. War and devastation plagued both sides forcing the two warring factions to the very brink of destruction with no hope for peace or truce, until over the horizon came a new enemy, more powerful than either had faced. For while Vikings were the greatest seafarers to have lived and the Sky Dwellers with the very might of the dragons by their side, none could have foreseen or withstood this.

The Roman Empire invaded the dragon kingdom long ago with no warning and an army of over 500,000 legionnaires armed with expert training, fearsome and superior steel weapons, onagers and trebuchets and ballistae. They attacked without warning, slaughtering all in their wake, an unrelenting force of steel and pain that would not cease until it had conquered the known world. Elderly and children were not spared their wrath as fire rained down from above and the rivers ran thick with blood and death.

By the time their King fell, what was left of the old strong hold was in desolation, with his finale breath The Dragon King told his beloved people to fly and fly they did. To the four points of the compass they went as far as wind and wing can carry them and thus what was once a vast civilization on the standing stones of peace, philosophy, brotherhood, sisterhood and unity was broken.

And now this old enemy was back, on the horizon as before and both parties came to a stop and decided to work together -temporarily- and form a truce until the looming threat had been eradicated from their borders.

The Vikings choosing their one general Grimbeard the Ghastly of the Hairy Hooligan tribe leading all twelve tribes and the mute elder High Chieftess of the Northern Dragon Riders Gothi Greyback. Whether they continue fighting afterwards was whet to be seen.

So for ten bitter years Vikings and Riders fought side by side and back to back on land, sea and even sky and in those ten years both sides came to accept and great respect of each other. The Vikings learned just how important the dragons were to the Riders after seeing them commit suicide by cutting or stabbing themselves and bleed to death beside their beloved beasts or jumping in to their funeral pyres and not before killing the ones that took down their mounts, and the Riders saw how tight the Viking community was after seeing a hole tribe mourn three infants from three different families that didn't survive the winter.

Both sides had bled and suffered but on the first day of spring, the once sworn enemies now shield-maiden sisters and battle brothers pushed back the Romans and claimed victory. Having suffered so much loss they both found themselves reluctant to fight and in yearning of peace began negotiations of a merger. For newfound mutual respect had arisen through the truce and through it cultural differences could be easily solved and compromised. And so it was, that on the summer solstice at sunrise declared the war between the two people officially over in favour of an alliance and a peace that would last throughout the ages.

and to cement the peace Grimbeard the Ghastly the now crowned King of the Vikings gave his eldest son Stoick the Vast to marry the High Chieftess Gothi's heir Princess Valkyrianna Valhallarama, -Valka for short- of the northern Riders. The two heirs didn't have a problem with this considering the two started kissing before King Hamish could finish the announcement.

Stoick and Valka bonded on, off and over the battle field during the war, being uneasy at first but soon relaxed in each other's company once it became apparent that one will not kill the other in their sleep, they learned to rely on one another. In fact more than once, Stoick saved Valka's bonded dragon, a four winged Stormcutter named Cloudjumper from traps and getting killed by the Romans and Valka saved Stoick from numerous injures with her advance medical skills as well as assassination with her twelve explosive throwing knives.

Months later the two married in an extravagant wedding ceremony in the citadel of berk which lasted for over two weeks and on the one year anniversary of their marriage and peace Princess Valka gave an announcement of great joy and celebration.

She was pregnant.

(Chapter 1) The Blessing.

The baby came early.

As of tradition Princess Valka was to give birth at the great dragon sanctuary in the icy north in the presence of the Great Bewilderbeast, the Alpha species and King of all dragons. In a special cove called the Rookery filled with dragon eggs, Valka rested on stone base lined with fur pillows and blankets with a basinet at the side where her child was to be tended to.

Now normal dragon eggs would have hatched after some time but some of these eggs have been laid at least over five hundred years ago, some of them have been here for so long they turned to stone but still kept in the Rookery. These eggs are of dragons that will choose their rider and will stay in their egg for a thousand years just to wait for them. Valka's water broke at midnight a week early but the baby didn't emerge until dawn. Her screams echo around them but when light broke over the horizon alighting spiked ice outside the sanctuary like a crown, the first Prince of the Vikings and the Dragon Riders took his first breath on the 22th of September, the time of seasonal change between Summer and Autumn.

The dragons that occupy the sanctuary stood still and listened. Never had anyone herd such a beautiful cry from such a small baby boy. The dragon priests and priestesses who live in the sanctuary stood still and listen for any cracking of egg shells. Two minutes have past and dread started to fill the Princess's heart, fearing her son will live without a dragon partner or whether he will live at all.

What felt like an hour but was really five minutes the tall tell signs of an egg cracking echoed throughout the Rookery. The priestesses overseeing the birth carefully scurried though the dozens of fragile eggs trying to pin point the sound of the hatching dragon. An elderly high Priestess shuffled along the thin path between the eggs. She had a hunch back, grey hair covered in a green dress with a black crow on her back. Charms and totems adobe her neck and ears. Her name is Willow O'Wisp, High Dragon Priestess of the North.

Willow was once a prodigy of the mystic arts from the Highlands and dedicated herself to the Alpha, the tribe and to the gods and spirits, but even now when she is an old crone, she can still whip up a fate changing spell (or cake) in her sleep.

She was expecting a cluster of Deadly Nadder eggs when something moved in a dark shadow along the wall, lighting the crystal around her neck she investigated the shadow. She found a unique black and blue egg jiggling and shaking. The round part of the black egg was, bumpy and scabby but is became less and smoothed out at the tip. The High Priestess pulled out treated flight-mare skin and cradled the jiggling egg and brought it to the new mother and her new born baby. Princess Valka looked down on the egg, every single soul both human and dragon silently encouraging the little dragon to break free. All eyes were focused on the egg with bated breath until the cracks start to glow blue.

A whole life time of dragon knowledge flooded Valka's mind like a rushing river in mid-flood, until one single factor stood out. She suddenly sat up, grabbed her son, covering themselves, turning her back on the egg and then.

' **BOOM** '.

'Dragon eggs explode'.

While most humans on occasion like to go out of this world like a bang, dragons like to come in to this world _with_ the bang.

A high pitched squeal went up and down as both human and dragon followed its vertical path and landed were her son was, Valka looked at the newly hatched dragon that chosen her son. The hatchling was of a simple salamander shape and no bigger than a kitten, a deep royal blue with bat like wings and bumps along its spine, a flat head and tiny horns and ears. The little dragon sat up and looked at Valka with round pale green eyes, catching her breath a smile crept on to her face.

"A Night fury" a Night Fury chose her son _. 'For the first time in Fifty years, a servant of the moon is born'._ Only a Viking can come up with a description as the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself for something as beautiful and majestic as a Night Fury but from the way they attack, many of the Riders like to think the Vikings were onto something.

Carefully she brought her son around to meet his first dragon. The two eyed each other until the baby Night Fury made the first move coming close to the mother and child, the dragon sniffed and smelled the baby before finally cooing and muzzling the infant. Valka's spirit soared at the sight of the first signs of the bond between human and dragon being formed. She brought them close and hugged them both.

When the Princess was strong enough she was to take her son and his dragon outside to be presented to the Bewilderbeast for blessing. Stepping out in to the main sanctuary was like stepping in to a whole new world, while on the outside its cold, ice and snow as far as the eye can see, on the inside it's a tropical paradise. Greenery not found anywhere in the archipelago and fruits and vegetables, plants and flowers that can only be found in the far south but the most beautiful part of the sanctuary were the dragons.

Hundreds and thousands of dragons flying gracefully and lazily around in the open air in a simple dance to music only they can hear. Valka approach the edge of a ledge she was on and gazed down on a sight that never fail to fill her awe and wonder ever since she was a child. The great Bewilderbeast, a massive white creature with thick, strong mammoth like tusks, a white frill with red and grey tips constantly moving and all seeing blue eyes. A being of power and grace rested in a naturally made pool of melted ice that made up the entire sanctuary almost turning it in to a fortress.

The Princess went down to the lower level where a stone cradle lined with moss and fur stood, gently placing the two infants down and stepping back. The dragons stop flying and watched as the white king's great blue eyes gazed down on the babies, Princess Valka, the priests and priestesses kneeled in the King's presents. The Riders don't worship the Bewilderbeast as a god but they recognized his strength and power over the other dragons that demanded the highest of respect but loved as dearly.

The great dragon's eyes gazed down on the two. Silent was the sanctuary for all the dragons have landed and watched the alpha study the duo. The intense stair from the Bewilderbeast was solid whet gentle. As if sensing his gaze the child stirred from his sleep, blinking his bright intelligent green eyes in the natural light of the sanctuary and looked into the large blue eyes in front of him. The beast stood there watching the two and then he did something that no one thought would ever happen.

The great Bewilderbeast, the alpha of the sanctuary and king of all dragons bowed to the infant human and his dragon.

Princess Valka and the priests lifted their heads to watch this all unfold before their eyes as the other dragons followed he's lead bowing before the child and hatchling. Yes the Bewilderbeast has given blessing before even Valka herself and Stoick when she presented him as her husband and mate, but never had he bow down to anyone, why would he, he is the alpha, he bowed to no one, but one other and that was the Dragon King himself, but that was a nearly one thousand years ago, back when the Dragon Riders had a monarchy, a one tribe and not broken up like they are. The One High Chief of the Dragon Riders, Lord and Master of the Dragon Cities, The Ever Burning and back then Rider of the Bewilderbeast.

Legend has it that the Dragon King was a dragon in human skin. Dragon blood and Dragon fire flowed thru his veins' thus giving him the ability to control and create fire of his own, communicate and understand dragons and even summoning them from impossible distant. His dragon was a Bewilderbeast too and it is believed that the Princess herself is his own descendant. Many of the Dragon Riders believed that he will rise again to reunite the Riders together as a whole once more.

If you believe in the prophecy.

The Alpha rose from his bow and came eye level with the baby once more and if you look closely you can almost see the loving smile on his face and joy in his eyes. The silent's was suddenly broken by a high pitched squeal and bubbly laughter, the priests on the far side broke into a smile when they looked up and could see a pair of pink hands reaching out to the white behemoth in front and the little night fury sat up looking at him with curiosity as well, the alpha looked at the child with a perplexed looked, curiously the dragon brought one of his massive tusk forward the baby reached for it as far as he could and placed his tiny hands on the tip of the white tusked, he pulls it to himself and puts it in his mouth.

Valka couldn't help but laugh at the site of her son trying to eat the alphas tusk, his dragon sniffing it before taking a taste himself, the alpha just watching the two and not moving a muscle less he hurt the baby. She gets up and removes her son from his new found treat. The Bewilderbeast lifts his head only to find the nigh fury hatchling still hanging there, by its mouth, Valka chuckled and pulled the hatching off and sets him down with her son and stand back for the alpha to finish, he looks at the two and blows out a puff of white mist at the pair. Once it passed she looking back to find both baby and hatchling cover in frost, the moment was broken when her son sneezed and then the nightfury and then both, shaking the cold from their bodies, her son had a face that said 'what happen' then suddenly.

"HIC" he 'giggles' "hic" giggle, giggle "hic" giggle, giggle.

She smiled in endearment as she gathers up her son and dragon and closed her eyes feeling the weight in her arms, after years of war and death it felt wonderful to hold something, to feel something alive again. Looking up at the white king with love, awe and respect she bowed as much as she can with a baby in her arms as the King moved back to his pool and the dragons fly off. Behind her Valka's dragon Cloudjumper came up to her, who not for a moment did he leave his Rider's side during the pregnancy processes, to get a good look at her new hatchling. His wide golden eyes shine with inner light and somewhat cooed at the baby as he played with one of his claws while his dragon fell asleep in her arms.

"Cloudjumper meet my son" she said softly as she watched her dragon and her baby interact and from her arms came a loud.

"HIC"

Cloudjumper jumped back at the noise making a warbling sound, Valka laughs

"Worry not brother mine, he just has tha hiccups" Cloudjumper tilted his head crooning. "No I am not calling him Hiccup, Silly name for a Prince, I'll talk to Stoick about proper names for him when we get back and I need to send a terror and tell him of his son's early arrival."

"hic" 'giggle, giggle ' "hic" 'giggle, giggle ' "hic" 'giggle, giggle ' "hic" 'giggle.

"But first let's see what we can do about these hiccups."

 **Yes I Know Grimbeard was hiccups great-great-great grandfather but seriusly 'King Squidface'?**

 ** _And I know Hiccup was born on a leap year but the conception didn't fit and I like the idea that he was born on the equinox so there._**


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2) The Uninvited Guest

The Palace was in a frenzy.

Before peace, Berk was a standard sturdy Viking village that's been standing for seven generations even when every single building is new. It's about twelve days north (five hours by dragon) of hopeless and a few degrees south from freezing-to-death and it's located solidly on the meridian of misery. While it may not look like much but it does have a few good pointer like It has plentiful fishing, good hunting and a charming view of the sunsets; the only problems were the neighbours. You see while most places have pirates or marauders, Berk had.

Dragon Riders.

The Riders constantly attack this village during the war. The dragons attacking from the air and taking live stock while the Riders sneak in from behind and take anything they could use or fight off the villagers from their dragons. Vikings, Riders and dragons' blood stained the streets and waters of berk killing hundreds and thousands. Berk and the rest of the archipelago became a world kill or be killed.

But all that was over ten years ago now they all moved in and the village of berk is no longer a village but a towering citadel. When the Riders moved to Berk there was barely enough room for their dragons let alone themselves, so they decided to make room. Windmills, water towers and water wheels donned most of the high and low points of the city. Custom stables design to accommodate every dragon species on the island. All-you-can-eat feeding stations filled with fresh fish from that morning's catch. A full services dragon wash and Piping and drains connecting to every house and building in the latest top-of the-line fire prevention system, their best work they must admit.

While it would have taken all this, years to build, with the help of dragons like Gronckles, Hotburples, whispering deaths and Timberjacks they make quick work of the construction in only two. Gronckles and Hotburples building the towers and torrents with lava and cutting out the rooms and moulding the stairs and the whispering deaths hollow out the mountain into a palace and the dragon stables in the caves underneath the city. Even though it's more of a fortress than a city, they made it home. The island is no bigger than any other island in the barbaric archipelago with the city right over the edge.

From within the castle it was a flurry of activity. Riders and Vikings that made up the Serving staff showing their acute senesce of organization, team work and eye for detail as they busy themselves scrubbing floors, wiping surfaces and polishing door knobs.

Only to slip on suds, bump heads underneath tables and bang elbow on corners when the High Chief of Berk and Future King of the Wilderwest expressed his joy of news from his Queen-to-be with such enthusiasm

" **I'M A FATHER** "

Okay a great deal of enthusiasm.

For the next hour or so after being denied his wife for five months only getting letter via air mail, worrying nonstop, the news of a healthy baby boy, Stoick The Vast, Future King of The Vikings ran through the citadel from top to bottom catching anyone in his path be it human or dragon shaking them or hugging them, telling them to their faeces.

" **I'm going to be a daddy**." Or " **I'm a father**."

leaving the recipient ether dazed, scared or happy and laughed with him while giving him their congratulation and went on with their business of getting berk ready for the Presentation of the new Prince and the hundreds of guest that are coming in two months to see the child.

Chief Stoick ended his happy father dance/run/marathon thru the palace at the forge were his best friend, top adviser and soon to be godfather to his child, Gobber the Belch and Master Blacksmith was working on a false bronze tooth for the left head of a blue hideous zippleback. Stoick came running in still with the 16 teeth grin on his face.

"Yes, yer a dad I heard ye the first dozen times echoing thru out tha castle and now that yer hav permanently scared the serving staff on yer way down here do you mind toning it down a wee bit and passing me tha hammer" Gobber was a large blond Viking with a missing left arm and right leg losing them in the war but thanks to the riders Gobber now has a new and improved forge and work shop with house above said shop. Stoick handed him said hammer and went to the shelves where a jug of water and two cups sat.

Taking the time to cool down and enjoying the refreshing sensation travelling down his throat. Silents reigned of the forge only Gobber's hotburple grump's snores can be heard and the housel and boucle of berk outside, Gobber stared at his Cheif, battle brother and childhood friend. Putting down the hammer and getting a wooden hand prosthetic from the rotating conveyer belt with other attachments from versus tools to a frying pan. Once secured Gobber jested to Stoick to follow him up stairs, up there is a kitchen, living room, pantry, dinner table with four chairs, cupboards and cutlery all in their place for Gobber to find two cups and a bottle of ale. The two friends sat a cross from each other in comfortable silents, Gobber sat down with a drink of ale and waited as Stoick took off his helmet and sort out his thoughts

"I'm a dad" Stoick said in a whisper, a daze in his eyes as he looked down in his cup and tighten his grip the wood almost creaking, Gobber put down his cup with a sigh.

"Oh come on Stoick, the lad ain't here yet and yer already starting ta have doubts" Stoick looked up from his cup "look yeh a good man and good husband and a good Chief and with tha said I bet on me anvil you'll be not a good dad but a great one and I don't gamble with my anvil unless it a sure win and you can take that to Odin himself" Gobber refiled their cups and took a drink despite Gobbers attempts to cheer his friend Stoick berley lifted his head

"He's a week early Gobber, Val said he doing fine but he's so small what if he doesn't make it thru the winter, what if he gets sick, what if they get attack on the way back here, what if-"

"Wha if tha sky turns ta fire and tha land turns ta ice" Gobber got his attention and continued "look Stoick after three hundred of war with tha Riders and then the ten years fighting with em, can we really waist time with tha 'what if's'" he took a breath and a sip "All we can do is focus on tha now and trust the gods know what they're doing and count our blessings. I mean take a look outside, did yer ever think Berk will turn out like this. Odin after having me arm and leg taken by dragons did yer really think I'll be riding one. Go on take a look outside an see what's right in front of yer, because wha I see is a place where children don't have to sacrifice their childhoods so soon, I see young couples not fearing for the life their partner and planning for little ones of their own and I see good men and women healing form scars that most never heal from."

He downed the last of his ale "Yeh and Val will make grate parents because yeh two made a great home for your boy and hopefully his children too and many more to come."

Stoick looked up from his untouched cup and smiled at his battle brother

"Thank yeh Gobber. I don't know wha I do without yer." Gobber lifted his gobblet

"Ah always ere ta help, just be sure ta remember ta name me godfather for tha wee tyke" Stoick's laughter bellow around the room and down his cup

"I wouldn't have it any other way Gobber and thanks for the drink" getting up placing his helmet back on to his head and headed for the door, ' _yes'_ he thought as he looked around, children running with a ball with terrible terrors flying around their heads, a purple nadder helping it's human lifting a create in to his house and a group of smith workers measuring a bunch of dragon for saddles ' _this is a good home and me and Val and everyone else will make it even better, for our son and generations to come'._

(Two mounts later)

Valka and her entourage arrived three weeks after Stoick received the letter from her and he final got to hold his son. Yes he was small, small enough to fit right in the palm of his massive hands but instantly saw how strong he was when he tried to pull himself up in his father's hands. Stoick felted like he could fly without his dragon, a Rumblehorn he named Skullcrusher, whom he got as a wedding present from Valka. Well actually what he got was a fresh dead fish and a clump of dragon nip, then Valka took Stoick to the dragon sanctuary to pick a dragon of his own even though it's the dragon that does the picking.

Despite Valka's protest it was decided to name their son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III after two other ancestors of Stoick that tried to stop the fighting between the two tribes, the second one actually bonding with a dragon but he then killed himself when he failed to protect his dragon from his father. Even the Riders heard of this ancestor and built a statue in one of their temples to honour him as the first Viking Dragon Rider. Plus Vikings believed that a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls, like their charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that.

After some convincing Valka agreed to the name, thinking in a good way of marking a new era of peace by naming their son after the two brave men trying to bring peace sooner than they have.

The palace was polished to the last doorknob down and decked to the highest height on the day. High Cheif Stoick and Crown Princess Valka sat on high back stone carved thrones with their dragons at their side with a high window cut out of the rock behind them to bring in light and their darling son and his dragon in a beautifully crafted wooden cradle to the side. Friends and allies of the royal couple braved the high sea to share in the joy of the new parents and to see the child that will one day rule the Wilderwest.

Among them was King Fredrick Overlandfrost of Burgess, a close and personal friend of Valka's late father and her godfather with his Wife Queen Alicia. Valka leaped from her throne and embraces the man that was like a father to her after High Chief Valdamar died in the war with the Vikings.

The King of Burgess was young when he took the throne but still became a father figure to her and her older brother when they we're young children and he was there to console Chief Valdamar when his wife died after giving birth to Valka, taking the children to stay with him, giving the man time to morn in peace.

King Fredrick went to talk to Stoick as Queen Alicia went with Valka to see the baby. Queen Alicia stared down at the tiny baby with a mop of auburn hair, fair skin, wrapped tightly in fur and sleeping against an equally small royal blue cat-like dragon with his wing over his head and his tail around him. Alicia simply gushed over the pair.

"Oh Valka he's simply gorgeous." Valka chuckled

"Yes he is." Queen Alicia reached and stoked his hair

"And his dragon is simply aborable never have I seen a deeper blue will he remain like that as he grow." Valka laughed.

"No not really, when Night Furies hatch their scales are deep blue like you see here, as they get older they become darker and when they past their primal years they go grey, the lighter the older." Queen Alicia had her hands over her heart.

"Oh please may I." Valka smiled and carefully lifted the infant from the cradle and in to her arms. While this was happening King Fredrick was watching the two with King Stoick

"A fine lad you have their Stoick."

"Thank yeh Fredrick, he is a good boy." He paused for a moment and watched his Wife hand their son over to Queen Alicia to hold, King Fredrick sighed.

"I don't think I remember seeing Valka so happy before, I hope you're treating her right" Stoick glanced at a side

"Why do yeh imply that I don't?"

Five years ago a comment like that would have gotten King Fredrick killed on the spot but living with the Riders, Stoick learned their many games of words. Evan breath, calm demeanour and not lashing out can make strong weapons in the world of diplomacy that the Riders favour so much and he steadily learned the affects of it when one wants to control a situation efficiently. King Fredrick sighed.

"I'm sorry Stoick, it's just that, Valka is like a daughter to me. She was so young when her father died and then there was that incident with her brother." He paused with a shake of his head, "It almost seemed like a miracle that she's smiling again, I just can't help but worry about her. She sometimes talks like the gods hate her or something, every time something good happens something equally as bad destroys it."

Stoick looked back at his wife as she laughed with Fredrick's wife, yes he does know of Valka's so-called curse, Stoick thinks that the main reason the Rides have not killed him yet and let him work so closely with their Princess is because he seemed to be the only one to make her smile and laugh and oh how he loves that laugh, the one that he hopes his Hiccup will inherit.

"Don't worry Fredrick, may Frigg strike me down should I make my wife shed but one tear but speaking of good and bad things Fredrick I was wondering if I could talk to yeh about our little arrangement" King Fredrick was taken back.

"You're not serious are you Stoick, what if they're both boys how can that work" Stoick put his hands up as a gesture of calm.

"I've talk to the dragon priest's and the elders they all say to go for it. That all the signs are there and even if they are both boys the two kingdoms can still unite. Don't ask me how but if it's the gods will that my son is to marry yer child then so be it" King Fredrick was baffled at this turn of events. Never had such a thing as two marred men, two kings, many will think it blasphemy but who know maybe he'll have a daughter so there's nothing wrong with that. The king shoulder sag in defeat, who was he to argue with the gods.

"Very well, I'll have my historians right up a contract but it shale be flexible should they find love in another but until then, Prince Hiccup and my first born Heir are betrothed." The two men were shaking hands when Valka and Queen Alicia came over giggling

"What do you suppose there talking about Valka world domination perhaps."

"Mmh it's a tempting thought I however don't plan expanding the borders any further, the paper work alone."

The trio chuckled as Valka hugged her godfather one last time. The two went back to their thrones and King Fredrick with Queen Alicia on his arms went to mingle with the other guest. This went on for a while, the food was plenty and the juice, water, wine and ale was flowing and King Fergus of the highlands was reciting his tale of his battle with the demon bear Mor'du for the 18th time and boasting about his own wife going to give birth to their first born real soon too. The atmosphere was light and hearty when suddenly a swirling vortex of light and snow appeared in the middle of the room the trumpets sounded

"Presenting their most honoured of exulted excellencies The Four Guardians Spirits"

Out of the portal came eight giant reindeers polling a large red and gold sleigh with wings. The Riders started to clap, cheer and whistle enthusiastically in greeting and welcome the four occupants of the sleigh as the other guests not shore what to make of these new comers other than the Riders welcome them with such joy like they were the greatest warriors ever known but they weren't, so all they can do was to follow the Riders lead and clap uncertainly.

The people 'if you can call them that' in the sleigh climbed out one by one. The first - _patting the deer as he walked up to the royals_ \- was a tall man as high as Stoick and just as wide, white beard, black eye brows, blue eyes wearing an red coat, black fury hat and two Cossack swords and just under the sleeves of the coat you can just make out the tattoos covering his arms. His name is Nicholas St. North Guardian Spirit of Wounder.

The next wasn't even human but a six foot one rabbit on hind legs, green eyes, tribal marking in its grey and white fur and bets over its chest with what looked like eggs but on its back two curved flat sticks strapped to the belt. The Riders called them boomerangs; a favoured weapon and hunting implement the Dragon Riders of the Island continent in the far south like to use. His species' is called pooka and he is the last of them. His name is E. Aster Bunnymund Guardian Spirit of Hope.

The third was quite a sight to behold. From her head dress to the very tips of her toe first bright yellow turned into emerald green turning in to turquoise then indigo blue, amethyst purple feathers, magenta tips at the end of long royal blue tail feathers hanging down like a sarong. Colours so beautifully blended you don't know where one began and the other ended and finally transparent wings moving so fast they were a blur and several small humming bird like fairies flutter around her as she lifts herself in to the air, her feet never touching the ground. Her name is Toothiana Guardian Spirit of Memory.

The last occupant was a wee sleepy little golden man wearing a sleep robe made out of the golden sand that trailed and swirled around him in images above his head as he waved at the crowd especially at the children as they gladly waved back. His name is Sanderson Mansnoozie Guardian Spirit of Dreams.

The Four lined up as they approached the royal family, Valka Stood eagerly from her throne when Stoick remain seated not shore what to make of these strange creatures in his home but from the way the Riders and his Queen-to-be was acting they can't be all bad, that's what he learned about the dragons so he to stood up and joined his wife.

"Guardian spirits of childhood, you do use the greatest of honour by coming. My husband and I welcome you to join us on this joyous occasion." Valka said with open arms and bowed deeply to the four and they followed suit but Stoick remain standing, still cautious about these stranger but an angry glare from his wife and a hand sign that says "bow" Stoick followed her lead. The man in the red coat rose up and spoke with an accent that Stoick only heard for those of the far north/east, beyond the Roman Empire, as if he wasn't agitated enough.

"Your majesties, thank yee for welcome, if you may we tha four guardians will like to give single gift to child, no more, no less" Valka with a smile on her lips, her right hand on her chest, her left presenting her son with a bowed head. North walk up to the sleeping child and hatchling. The audients fell silent and watched as North polled out a small glass sphere with white dust flouting in side.

"Little Prince, I give you gift of wounder" crushing the glass, the white dust spun and swirled around the two. "Now fighting over, you will see world as it truly is, a place filled with wounder, beauty and life. You will see light in the trees, magic in the air, life in all seasons. You will be brave to face this big world, your curiosity poshing you to boundaries and beyond and never scared to ask big questions and you will grow in knowledge and wisdom. This is my gift to you".

The white dust settled and the crowd applaud as North stepped back and let Bunny come closes taking one of his eggs and rolling it around in his paw.

"Lil ankle-biter my gift is the gift of hope" crushing the egg spring colours clouded the cradle. "Now that war's over and peace finally returned to this place it's you job to keep it that way, for you're the symbol of hope for those who have none, even for yourself. You have Viking blood in you and man in the moon above knows how stubborn yer lot can be so you use that blood to the fullest, don't you dare give up hope and don't stop fighting for what you believe in even when it seem like the whole world is agents you. Follow yer hart, trust yer instincts and don't ever give up without a fight. This is my gift to yar."

The cloud dispersed and cleared the air again the crowd clapped and Tooth came up to the baby hovering over the cradle with her smaller fairies sitting on the edge, looking between the baby and their mother, holding what looks like a golden cylinder.

"Dear Prince, my gift is the gift of memory" gently rubbing the surface of the cylinder, squeezing it and gently blowing on it, diamond shaped lights flew from the surface and dance over the babies. "The fighting is over, now's the time to remember all those who are not here to see this new era of peace. To remember those who have fallen fighting for what they believed in, fighting to protect what they held dear and to live for those who are not here on this joyful day. To have the strength to remember the good and not dwell on the bad. To focus on the joys and happiness, to overcome the dread and heart break for those that are lost. This is my gift to you."

The lights faded and the audients clapped. Tooth bowed to the royals and took her place with North and Bunny as Sandy approached the pair. He spoke no words but he communicated thru the images that appear above his head made of golden sand but just as he was about to craft his gift a great gust of wind bellowed threw the hall blowing out the candles and Sandy's sand away from the cradle.

Black sand erupted just in front of the royal couple startling North's reindeers and the dragons around the hall, the terrors flying for cover in the rafters, while the larger ones like Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, their eyes turned to slits, wings up and teeth bared, bracing themselves for a fight. The guardians moving in front of the cradle, the baby oblivious of his surrounding only the Night Fury hatchling woke from his slumber but did not remove himself from his sleeping human. The sand turned into a cyclone and from the sand, black demonic horses with glowing yellow eyes neighed and screamed making themselves known to the assembly.

The monster horses soon dissolved into the hurricane of black sand that created them and focus themselves in the centre on the sandstorm, where the light of their eyes melted into a single pair and from those eyes a figure started to form from the sand.

First came a triangular face that moulded itself from behind the eyes. Pale grey skin smooth as polished stone, then onyx hair swept back like the winds own fingertips combed it to perfection, a pointed chin, a hook nose and a sinister grin with white sharp teeth promising torment of unimaginable horrors. After the head a body took shape underneath. A thin neck, long arms and strong bony hands with long spindly fingers, the kind that will always find their way around your throat when unguarded and of course covering this malicious being were long elegant black robes with gold adoring the high collar, shoulder guards and a golden trim of filigree and tendril bordering the sleeves and holding it all the stranger's slim frame is a thick gold belt(2). His name is Pitch Black, The Boogie Man and The King of Nightmares.

All that were present in the hall was shock into silence, the only time the Nightmare King would grace any mortal's presents was through their nightmares and here he was in the flesh. Today does not bode well for anyone.

"Pitch, Pitch Black, here?" whispered Tooth hovering nervously over the cradle. North hushed her waiting to see how this turn of events turns out, even when nothing good can ever come out this and fingered his sword ready for anything.

"Well, a very splendid assemblage you have gathered Crown Princess Valkaryanna." Nodding to the pair and gesturing to the crowd around him, "royalty, nobility, the gentry." He spotted the guardians and laughed "Even the rife raphe, how charming." Bunny tried to attack him but was held back by North and Sandy. "I was quiet disturbed to not be receiving an invitation" pushing North and Sandy away Bunny spoke up.

"Who would want a bloody gargoyle like you at any shindig?"

"Bunny, enough" Tooth scolded, not moving from her place above the baby, Pitch rolled his eyes and sneered.

"Oh go suck on an egg rodent, I was not addressing to you," his voice smoothed over when he addressed the royals again "but as I greatly despises to admit it, the pooka is right and I had hoped it was due to human error, well in that case I'd best take my leave" giving a slight bow to the future King and Queen of the Wilder West and turning away but before anyone can sigh in relief not taking two steps he stop. "Although I did come all this way from my own domain, it would be a shame to waste such a journey" facing the young family again "and since I'm already here, I too shale pay my respect and present a gift to the child."

The guardians fell in to their chosen battle stance in front of the sleeping baby. North drawing his swords, Bunny his boomerangs, Sandy golden whips and Tooth her razor sharp wings. Unimpressed the boogie man mealy waved his hand. Tendrils of black sand knock the guardians away from the cradle and pined them down to the shadows. Stoick pulled out his battle axe but it too was snatched from his hand into the shadows. Valka stretched out her arm stoping her husband from advancing further even tho she would like nothing more than to beat the spirit away from her son with her staff but the Riders have long associated themselves with the spirit world for centuries, more so than their gods, having a healthy relationship with them but to start a fight with one, especially the Nightmare King. Come on they were smarter than that. But that didn't stop her from finding one of her daggers on her person or Cloudjumper placing himself protectively behind the baby with slitted eyes and a hot breath.

"Listen well all of you." Pitch called out to the audients, throwing out his arms dramatically

"The prince will indeed grow in strength and grace, like the beating wings of the great beasts you all so adore." His had made a sweeping gesture toward the Dragons around the ball room, "His intelligence sharper than any blade forged by man or dwarf. With a heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon, he will bloom with an inner light that will affect everyone who will meet him. A Prince of Dragons in his own right till the end of his days." He paused for a moment, "and I mean this literally." Black sand started to shift and rise up from the shadows underneath the cradle and surround the baby and his dragon. The hatchling watched the sand around him, shaking with fear but refusing to move from his sleeping human. So all he can do was to cover Hiccup with his wing and bury his head in the blankets, keeping his eyes shut tight.

"For on the final night of his 19th summer, when the moon turns red as the blood that will drip thrice from his left ring will be the year he shale eternally be at the height of his youth and glory for at the dawn of his 20th birthday on the same hour he took his first breath shale he then _breathe his last_."

Without thought or hesitation Princess Valka let lose one of her exploding daggers at the boogie man, his sand came up to shield him in time but the force of the explosion was enough to push him back and break his concentration on his hold of the guardians but it also aggressively rocked the cradle waking the baby. As Valka rushed to her son, the guardian made for Pitch. Swords swung, wipes crack, boomerangs fly and wings slice. It was a flurry of movement. The dragons want to get in on the fight but their Riders kept them back. Again Pitch pushed them back with his sand untouched. Just when they were about to start round two a voiced cried out around the hall.

"WHY"

Everyone stoped and followed the direction of the shouted voice, to find Valka to near tears holding her crying baby with Cloudjummper at her back and her son's dragon on her shoulders. "Why. Yer a spirit of fear and nightmares what would you have to gain by killing my son?" The room quite only prince Hiccups sweet cries was only thing echoing around, the boogie man gave a sinister smile and chuckled.

"Why, your Highness, why I would go thru so much troubled for one child?" he waved his hand and the black sand took form he began to walk around the room. "For over 300 years, your war has been a substantial source of fear" the sand started to take shape of the images of the war, Riders and dragons killing Vikings, Viking killing dragons and Riders. Sunken ships, downed dragon and fallen warriors, a never ending nightmare of fear, death and destruction.

King Fredrick tried to shield his wife away from the horrifying display. "Of course this has been going on longer than your historians have recorded, but never has there been such a concentration of terror then any were else. From the time you all wake up, to when you all go to sleep you are in a shroud of fear. Fear of defeat, fear of the beasts, fear of losing them more so than your own life, mate or kin". He paused when he looked back and Valka, he spied the baby in her arms, she tried to pulled her son closer when the smile turned in to a predatory grin. "Fear for your children's lives, the terror so thick in the air you could taste it even in the deepest cave. Never have I felt such power."

His grin vanished as if he came to a sudden realisation. "But then all that changed." The images melted in to a swirling thunder cloud of sand above their heads "It all started with one man" a face of a young man appeared in the sand. "A world of kill or be killed and this one man with no blood lust on his veins or mad fury in his bones but a thirst for knowledge and peace in his heart. Unlike his Viking brethren he was a hiccup of a man, the runt of the litter as you humans say. Instead of taking up the sword he took a pen started to study the beast trying to find the key to the bond the riders have with them, luckily he die when one of his comrades mistaken him for an enemy and killed him. His body was destroyed by dragon fire along with all of his work."

The man was shown writing in a book before another Viking came up behind him and stabbed him in the back. His body, books and papers disappearing in a plumage of fire, made of sand.

"Then came runt number two and he managed to bond with a dragon" the sand showed a young man with his hand out to a dragon, a windwalker by the looks of it. "Of course I barely lifted a finger when it came to him; his brother was more interested in taking Berks throne than ending the war. All it took was for his brother to start that 'dragons can control human minds by hypnotising them' nonsense's." The image changed Thugheart whispering to Grimbeard the Ghastly I, then showing Grimbead killing the windwalker and then Hiccup II hanging himself out of anguish and grief. The audience cringed as the violent memories played out before them.

Little children around the ballroom flinched, trying hide from the scary man and his scary moving pitchers. "For three hundred years fear ruled this world, enslaving humanity in its chains. But then came the Romans, forcing you all to work together." The very notion of it left a bitter taste on pitch's tongue, "and soon you all started to get curious and asking question and then everything changed. Where there should be hatred, there's trust. Where there should be fear, there's understanding. Where there should be prejudice there's equality and where there should be depression there is hope and wonder, soon my domain became smaller and my powers weaker. It is within every Kings right to protect what is his, the fear was what kept my reign was absolute and my power indomitable." He turned to the Royal Family with a snarl on his lips. "Did you seriously think I would give up all that without a fight?" Silents fell over the hall. The Nightmare King cursing the new born Prince and virtually declaring war over the human race. The Queen-To-Be nuzzled her crying son, gently stroking him as he calmed down in the security of his mother's arms; she mutters something that nightmare spirit didn't catch. "I beg your pardon your Highness". Valka lifts her head. Her back strait, jaw set and fire in her eyes.

"I said 'the **n yeh best get ready for a fight** " she shouted her voice carrying up to the Terrible Terrors in the rafters. She handed her baby to her husband stroking his face reassuringly, smiling at Stoick before facing the Boogie Man. "Yeh say yeh want tha world plagued by fear to keep yah in power." She stepped down from the platform and slowly walked towards the Nightmare King. As she got closer the sand tried to keep her back but when the sand touched her it turned in to golden dream sand.

"That fear would consume the human race, that we ether destroy ourselves or yeh enslave us with your chains of fear." She was now standing right in front of Nightmare King standing tall and unafraid. "Well I for one refuse to live my entire life in fear because for once in my life I have something stronger than fear; something I'd never thought I would feel again."

She took a moment to glance at Bunnymund. "Yes, it is hope but also something else, something that can stop fear in its tracks." Pitch had her attention again, a fire in her dragon green eyes looking right in to his golden ones. "For the first time in my life, I have faith." The remaining sand turned to gold. "I have faith that peace will last beyond this generation. I have faith that the belief in the guardians will flourish. I have faith in my son, that he can and will overcome this prophecy yeh **cursed** him with and I have faith that you reign of fear will officially end when my son is crowned and the prophecy of the second coming of the Dragon King is for filled."

A collective gasp sounded around the room even the Vikings looked up in shock. The prophecy of The Dragon King is both sacred and sacrilegious to the Dragon Riders and what Valka just declared was that her son was The Dragon King without proof of any form of sign to say the least other than what was witnessed at the dragon sanctuary but something shifted. The fear started to ebb away from the air. Riders stood straighter, Vikings let go of their weapons even the children came out from behind their parents and guardians. Pitched looked around noticing the change in the air before his golden eyes found the young Princess again with her head held high.

"' _As of the elements none are predominating. As of the seasons none last forever_ ' we Dragon Riders live by that saying till our dying breath for not one of the four dragon tribes dominates the others and as of the four seasons, one eventually ends and another begins. Even during the 300 year war, we knew it will end and it has and we are going to keep it that way for your season of fear is **over**."

A blast of heat emitted from the Dragon Princess. Her birthright shining true to the world. The blast was strong enough to push Pitch Black several steps back and although he was beyond surprised that this mortal woman stood up to him but her mere presents turned his black nightmare sand into gold dream sand, his pride was the only thing keep him from flinching under the future Queen's fiery glair. "Leave Nightmare King you are not welcome here." Pitch stared at Princess Valka. After an intents stare down, Pitch smirked, stepped back and gave a sweeping bow.

"As your Highness commands" his body started to fade in to the shadow leaving nothing but his yellow golden eyes and voice still echoing from the darkness. "But mark my words, not even the man in the moon can undo my spell, one way or another you son will be mine".

Light filled the room but no one move but none present can say they don't have a new found respect for their Future Queen of the Wilderwest. Standing up to a Spirit, a spirit of fear no less took guts and a hint of insanity, the display of power left Valka weaken but she still held herself tall and walked back to her husband and son. Stoick brought his wife into his arms his mind in a jumble of what has happen, Tooth braved the royals and broke the silent's.

"Fear not your majesty, Sandy still has his gift to give." Stoick pushed his wife and child behind him

" **Enough of this nonsense** " Chief Stoick shouted Tooth jumped back in fright of the Chief's outburst "Who do you freaks think you are come uninvited to my Island, on my son presentation day" Valka what shocked still at her husband's behaviour she mange to shake herself out of it and tried to get her husband to stop but Stoick just brushed her aside. Not cool.

You claim to come on an account of good will and faith throwing useless thing that my son won't need, for all I know you lot could be in league with that monster." The Guardians were taken back Tooth and Sandy looked distressed North looked displeased and Bunny looked like he was going to lose it both North and Bunny tried to get a word in but Stoick won't have it. Valka was beside herself with her husbands attitude, this was getting way out of hand and if Valka doesn't do something quick there was going to be Hel to pay in _so_ many ways she didn't want to know, so she quickly looked to one of the servants, gesturing franticly for her staff which she always kept close by no matter the occasion.

"And even if you're not If you hadn't come charging in to my castle disrupting my son's great day we would of gone unnoticed by that night fear thing and now my son won't live to see his 20th ye **ar and it's all you're fau** -ooph." Stoick instantly doubled over, clutching his stomach as he lowered himself to the ground after Valka removed the blunt end of her staff from his stomach after she slammed it into him. With baby and staff still in hand she addressed the Spirit Guardians while still looking down on her husband, her disappointment clear on her face.

"Forgive my husband gracious spirits, he still doesn't know the meaning of the word tack." She turned to Sandy, "but please oh spirit of dreams can you undo this fearful curse." Sandy floated to the infant prince, Stoick watch from the floor as the little golden man advanced on his son and wife. Golden sand dance around his hands in front of Hiccup, the child gleefully trying to catch a few grains of sand as they made shapes of little dragons with butterfly wings but they burst into dust and Hiccup began to cry for the Fairy Dragons "Wha what happen, did it work" Sandy sadly said no and images appeared above his head Tooth translated.

"Sandy says his powers are not strong enough to overcome Pitch's magic, that there's something else in the nightmare sand that he can't identify that's stopping his magic from helping, cancelling out the counter spell."

Valka cradled her son to her bosom "So there's nothing you can do?" Sandy continued.

"He says there's more to Pitch's sand, something extra and what he really needs is a little more power."

"But where is he going to get the boost." Sandy bit his lip, what can give him extra power. Then a whisper brushed his ear telling him to look up. Valka followed his eye line and clearly thru the highest sky light a full moon was visible "Man In The Moon" Valka whispered and as if answering to the name a bright moon bean lit up the window bathing the mother and child on its white light and around the room Viking, Rider, guest and dragon bowed deeply. Sandy took his chance and conjured his sand again spinning it around the Crown Princess and her son and from the light a soothing voice heavy with wisdom and compassion addressed the soon-to-be Queen of the Wilderwest.

"Fear not for your child's life young mother, for all is not lost. You are right, your son is the destined Dragon King that will reunite the Dragon Tribes once again but another challenges this claim and it is he who gave a cup of his blood to The Nightmare King, it is this element that stops The Guardian of Dreams from healing you child."

"There has to be something yer can do" Stoick picks himself up from the floor his anger sub-sided for now, he walks up to his Wife's side placing an arm around her.

"Blood magic is very powerful even for me but I can do this."

Star light dance in the moon bean over the Royal Family.

 _"_ _Precious Prince, though truth of what the black wizards said from your finger should your blood run red, a vision of hope I give, my own gift to thee. From the cold dark night and in to the warm morning light, none can deny the might of the love of life. For love always finds away even if it takes forever and a day_ _."_

Silence fell heavily around the ballroom even the Dragons were afraid to break the quiet as they all watched the Future Dragon King sleep blissfully unaware of his impending _curse_ and _destiny_.

Miles away, beyond the horizon of the fog bank that boarders the barbaric archipelago an abandon dragon citadel stood in silent ruin. Crumbling towers, destroyed roof tops and rotten support beams is all that's left of what's once was a splendid palace. Cold rooms, empty stables and silent ballrooms once filled with warmth, light and life. Once a shining example of the ancient civilisation of the Dragon Riders and their monarchy, now nothing but a lifeless shadow of its former glory. A constant reminder of what they once had. The great dragon statues that done the outer defence walls once carved in perfect detail that it almost made them look like living stone now withered down by the elements to their basic form with missing horns, wings or may be a tail. The original capital city where the first Dragon King ruled now abandon and forgotten.

Or so it would seem.

Deep in the bowel of the old citadel, a deep pool bubbled and foamed. In the centre a clear pitcher of the royal family is shown. A large dark and sinister being wrapped in a cloak made of dragon skin stood over the pool watched as the scenes of the guardians' blessings and Pitch Black's curse. The man's hard eyes glared down upon Princess Valka as her speech played out. The scared lips turned in to a hideous snarl when she declared her son as the next Dragon King.

The man pulled out a large bull hook and with a roar of rage he brought it down on the burning eyes of the future Queen. The Images disappeared, the water settled and the mist smoothed out. Panting the man wrapped himself in his black dragon hide cloak and walked out "We shall see dear sister" he hissed "For there can only be one Dragon King."

(Note (#1): baby hiccup and baby toothless sleeping together deviantart)

(Note (#2): Think Pitch Black by orator-d5mtnt2)


End file.
